The Day No One Would Forget
by GaladInzel
Summary: Alex is at the penitentiary interigating a could be witness. When the prisoners take it over. What Will Walker do and who was behind the take over
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the Walker Texas Ranger people and CBS, etc. All disclosures apply  
  
The Day No One Would Forget  
  
It was a gray windy day as Alex Cahill-Walker walked out to her car. Alex was so engrossed about her new case that she didn't notice the black van following her.  
Alex pulled out her cell phone and dialed Walker "Hey Walker it me Alex."  
"Hey sweetheart how's work been." Walker Questioned from his office  
"It's been good I have this new case I'm working on." Alex replied as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door to her car. "I may have to stay up late and go to the office early tomorrow and then maybe to the penitentiary. How about you Cowboy got any new cases your working on?"  
"Yes just one or two." Walker sighed not liking the idea of his wife going to the penitentiary alone.  
"Walker what is it is every thing alright?" Alex wondered in a worried tone.  
"No it's just I don't like it when you go to the penitentiary alone that's all."  
"Walker I'm a grown women" "That's what I'm afraid of." "Walker I've been there hundreds of times I'm pretty sure I'll be fine and trust me I'll make sure theirs an armed guard around at all times." Alex sighed knowing her husbands protective nature.  
"Fine but I want someone in the room at all times."  
"That's what I said" Alex huffed in an annoyed voice.  
"Alright I've got the point you're a big girl and you don't need your protective husband around anymore." Walker joked.  
"Cordell Walker you know what I meant and don't go getting all huffy and puffy about it." Alex said in feigned shock.  
"Alright I'll see you at home sweetie." Walker said.  
"Alright Cowboy love ya bye." Alex replied while driving home  
In The Black Van  
"Andrew did you catch the conversation." Philippe.  
"Yeah and ouch is the boss going to be happy with that little darling I mean woo wee I wouldn't mind having a little fun with her my self." Andrew said with a lustful voice  
"You know the boss he always wants the pretty ones to himself know send that message to him in the penitentiary."  
"Right away captain."  
Walker Ranch  
  
"Alex I'm home." Walker yelled.  
"In the kitchen Cowboy." Alex replied as she cut up veggies for their stew.  
"Hello darling." Walker whispered in her ear as he swung her around and gave her a romantic kiss  
"Well hello to you to Cowboy what you kiss me like it's the last time your going to see me." Alex joked as she pulled the cowboy hat off. OUT IN THE BLACK VAN  
If only she knew how right she was Philippe thought... 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
The Next Day ------------------------------- ---  
  
"Walker" Alex yelled up stairs "We're going to be late for breakfast if you don't hurry up and get out of bed."  
"All right I was already up," Walker answered as he set down his files.  
"What cha doin'?" Alex asked in the doorway of their room.  
"Just reviewing some files from my case on Landeren." Walker said as he started to put away the pictures and notes. Just then Alex picked up one of the pictures.  
"Isn't this Juanito Philippe?" Alex Questioned.  
"Yeah, he's one of Landeren's most trusted men he and Juke Andrew have been known for helping Landeren get his women."  
"What do you men get his women." Alex wondered out loud  
"Landeren has just been known for being in the slave market, He's even been able to get women prisoners in a penitentiary out and sold." Walker sighed "That's why I don't want you to go not until we catch this Landeren guy."  
"Walker I'll be fine now come on we need to get our breakfast and then we have work." Alex said as she pulled her husband off the bed and out down the stairs.  
  
In the Van  
"If only she would have listned to that stupid ranger maybe just maybe this would have been a lot more fun." Andrews complained "I like it when they try to get a way."  
"Well call the boss and tell him that she'll be there and that everything should go according to plan." Philippe laughed.  
  
Ranger Head Quarters  
  
"Hey Walker why such a lonely face." Trivette asked his partner "I think you've been reading way to many of those cases past you bed time."  
"Sorry Trivette what did you say." Walker asked as if he'd just walked into the room.  
"Man you really must be worried."  
"I'm just worried about Alex. I know before you start lecturing me I know she's a big girl but I have this feeling in my gut just a really bad awful feeling that the case she is working on has something to do with our Landeren case." Walker blurted out  
"Walker don't worry Landeren has nothing to do with Alex he doesn't even know she exists." Trivette tried to comfort his friend. At that moment the telephone rang  
"Walker here."  
"You're wrong both and Trivette are deadly wrong." A deep twisted voice came out of the phone  
"Hello who the heck." Walker started to swear.  
"Walker what is it." Trivette answered  
"It was Landeren and he said something about being deadly wrong." Walker said with the sense of impending doom lingering over him.  
  
Van "Well that should take care of them" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

In the Van   
  
"Andrews call the guards Mrs. Walker has just shown up for her appointment and make sure that the Limpet has everything ready." Philippe ordered  
"Yeah yeah don't worry the boss has got everything under control I mean this ain't the first women he's taken out of a penitentiary" Andrews remarked as he slid out of his chair to the phone and dialed "Yeah Philippe wanted me to tell you that everything's in place and when the time comes you. Yeah yeah I know you don't have to tell me 'right I'll tell 'em she'll be there in 'bout fifteen ta twenty minutes yeah got it get ta work." Andrews hangs up and turns to Philippe "Their ready and waiting for the signal shall I inform the boss that."  
"No he told me only to call him when the lady goes into the penitentiary. Do you understand that."  
"Yes lets get to work."  
  
On The Way To The Penitentiary   
  
"Listen I'm on my way don't worry I'll be their on time and I'll be in and out in a half hour don't worry yes I know just stop Walker get to work I'm a big girl. Alright I'll be careful yes I love you to." Alex said as she hung up her phone _why is walker so over protective of me I'm a big girl and can take care of my self_. Alex thought as she started to turn into the penitentiary.  
"Name and reason for being here." The guard at the post asked  
"Alex Cahill-Walker and I'm here to interview a prisoner." Alex replied  
"Alright miss let me just check the list." The guard says as one hand reaches under the desk and pushes a little red button under his desk "Well you seem to be on the list well go right ahead Mrs. Cahill-Walker."  
"Thank you" Alex said as she drove through and into the parking lot of the penitentiary  
  
Unidentified room   
  
"That was the signal" Jackson said as a little red light went off "Remember Wytts you will be in charge of getting Willis and making sure he keeps Cahill in the room long enough. Kyle you release the prisoners. Alright everyone start moving go go go." Jackson walked over to the only telephone in the small room and dialed "Boss their going into position yes I understand ten minutes alright." Jackson hung up and started walking to the door. As he shut the door he grinned thinking _Walker you're going to pay for what you did to us oh yes your going to pay real good.  
_  
Interviewing Room  
  
"Listen Mr. Willis I can get you a deal but you need to talk to me about your boss Landeren" Alex asked patiently "Does your husband know your trying to take down Landeren?" Willis questioned  
"Mr. Willis will you please stay to the question and at the moment my personal life doesn't matter to you or anyone else at the moment. Now just please will you answer my questions." Alex said in a tired voice. She'd been at this for almost two hours and couldn't figure out why a willing witness at one point wouldn't even talk to her at another point.  
"Oh but Mrs. Cahill-Walker it does matter to me you see your husband put me in here and I'm here to make sure that he gets his revenge and that will be sweet." Willis said with a disgusting laugh  
"Mr. Willis I'm afraid my time is up you've lost your chance to make a deal and know you will pay for it by spending the rest of your life in prison. Goodbye." Alex said as she quickly picked up her things and started to leave _I should have listened to walker I should have told him who I was interviewing and why well I'm going to tell him the instant I get home.  
_ "Wait just a minute Mrs. Walker." Willis said as he stood up showing that his hands had miraculously been unlocked "I don't think our conversation is finished yet."  
  
"GUARDS." Alex yelled _what have I gotten my self into_ as she ran to the door only to hear an alarm to go off  
"Oh don't worry the guards won't be here they're to busy taking care of a little revolt." Willis spoke in a most twisted voice as he lifted up his hand to strike Alex Alex had no time to react within seconds she was thrown across the room and left unconscious  
Willis pulled a cell phone from his pocket and dialed "I've got her and she's unconscious and I'm about to tie her up yeah will meet you their in twelve hours we just have to let this revolt get on the news and let Walker see it. I'll do it immediately." Willis hung up the phone and move over to Alex's now still body "Sorry sweets but I've gotta do it you definitely married the wrong man." Willis said as he tied her up  
  
Ranger Headquarters   
  
Trivette sat in his desk watching the television when he suddenly jumped out of his chair and yelled "Walker you might want to see this"  
At the tone of Trivette's tone Walker literally ran over to Trivette's television and asked, "Jimmy what is it?"  
"Look for your self Walker"  
At that moment Walker noticed the television _**Breaking new the penitentiary in Texas has had a revolt at the moment police, FBI, and other authority's have been contacted so far we know that there are 15 guards and attorney Alex Cahill-Walker in the building being held hostage by the... **_


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone I do not own Walker…etc

And thanks for your reviews…..I've never seen gage or Sidney so I'll try my best to figure out their personality's and sorry it took so long for me to write I've been busy

galadinzel

Ranger Headquarters

Well-Known prisoners. They riot was apparently organized by a prisoner by the name of Mr. Willis who at the time of the riot was being interviewed by Alex Cahill-Walker.

"Alex……….." Walkers voice trailed off. _No not Alex I must have heard wrong. _" Trivette call Gage and Sidney we need to get down to the penitentiary asap."

The only answer walker got was the dialing of Trivettes phone.

"Walker their on their way to the seen of the riot." Trivette told walker while at the same time grabbing his gun and jacket

"Alright lets move, We'll take my truck." Walker said as he ran out of the headquarters._ Why didn't Alex tell me she was interviewing someone for the Landeren? Why we're so open why would she keep something like this from me?_ Walker shook the questions from his mind right know it was not time to wonder why but to take action and kick some major..

"Walker." Trivette shouted " I've got some information on this riot."

"What what information." Walker instantly questioned while at the same time noticing he was going 120 miles per hour.

"Walker apparently in the last two months there have been more than 13 riots mostly on a small but at the end of each riot a prisoner was always missing …. Walker a female prisoner…" Trivette left that information standing

"WHAT." Walker bellowed never before had he been so mad not only was his wife in the middle of a dangerous right but he know had a gut feeling that it wasn't just a coincidence that she'd been their or that she had been interviewing someone from Landerens main crew. "Let me guess not only that but someone from Landerens had been stationed their."

"How the …. Never mind let me guess you had a gut feeling and went on it." Trivette mumbled.

"Yeah and right know my guts telling me that Alex being there and the riot being on the same day aren't a coincidence." Walker sadly admitted

" I hope for you sake and Alex's that your wrong."

"Me too." _Me too Alex why hadn't you told me I could've kept you safe oh why_

IN THE PENITENTUARY

Alex's head swam but she knew she had to get up

"Boss I think the broad is waking up." Alex heard _what have I gotten myself into. _Alex's head swam as she tried to move but from the attempt of moving she figured two things that she was tied up and that she'd seriously been injured. As Alex opened her eyes she say three figures and one looked suspiciously like Landeren.

"Good afternoon Alex I hope you don't mind if we skip the introductions I already know who you are and I'm pretty sure that you know who I am… but don't worry your husband will be here shortly and then the fun will begin but to bad you either won't be alive to see it or your…." Landeren taunted and knew he's taunting had worked when he heard a gasp from Ales " Oh yes I know but the question is does your husband know I doubt it when did you find out yesterday, a week, maybe even a month before that."

" You scum." Alex screamed through her pain "I'll kill you I swear I'll kill you ." _ how could he know I hadn't on planned on telling Walker until ….. until I knew he wanted kids…. What am I saying I know he wants kids I guess I'm scared and i…. Snap out of it Alex your dealing w/ a mad man who wants to kill you and your un born child._

"You know your not very lady like… that little brat in you stomach ruined all my plans you know that I had had plans on selling you to the slave market but they don't take pregnant women and don't allow us to kill the children so in end we're going to torture your husband and make him watch as we kill his wife and the unborn child he never knew about…. Philippe make the call to walker and make sure he knows that we have his wife and his unborn child… yes especially the child the one he'll never know." At that Landeren cracked a cruel unruly smile and it was brightened even more as he saw tears glide down Alex's face.

WALKERS TRUCK

Walker heard his phone ring "Walker here."

"Hello Walker." When Walker heard that voice he about exploded

"Philippe were is my wife." Walker replied while trying to keep his cool

"Oh your wife well theirs a funny story about that you have 12 hours to bring us 13 thousand dollars along w/ choppers or else the 15 guards will be executed…as for your wife we have something very special in store for her." Walker's heart froze

"What are you going to do w/ my wife." Walker calmly repeated. _Something special please don't say the slave marked no please no_.

"Don't worry we won't send your wife to the slave market they don't allow women w/ child to be sold to many complications."

Walker almost dropped the phone "What do you mean w/ child…Alex's not pregnant she would have told me." _Wouldn't she._

" Oh she just found out today….you have 13hrs from this exact time to come and "Rescue" your wife or we'll have no choice but to lets say exterminate your child and one hour after that till we …well lets say your wife we'll never be the same."

"Don't you dare touch my wife don't you dare…. Ughhhhhh they hung up." Walker wanted to through his phone out of the window.

"Walker what's wrong." Trivette asked a concerned look on his face from the conversation he'd heard something wasn't right.

"That Monster has my wife and ….oh Trivette she's pregnant she didn't even have the chance to tell me and I had to find out from a …. Oh I just can't do it I'm going to kill him." Walker vented

Trivette felt for his friend if he'd found out his wife was pregnant from someone like Landeren he'd not only want revenge but want to comfort his wife…

"Alright Trivette lets see if I can break 151." Walker broke into Trivettes thoughts

"Right lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own any of the characters…. Also this is Walkers and Alex's second child- you'll see where Angela is… and sorry I haven't been updating I got really busy I'll try to update more often

Chapter 5

OUT SIDE THE PENITENTIARY

"What's the situation." Walker demanded as soon as he walked onto the seen

"I'm sorry Walker but we know absolutely nothing except there are hostages and Landersen is behind the attack." Chief Garion Anders replied

"Alright now this may be a shock to you but a month ago we sent two men undercover to infiltrate Landersen's group so far we've only had contact twice both times we've received information we can use against Landersen as soon as we catch him. But until then I need you and your men to allow Landersen to assume Trivette and I are still here helpless while we try to find a way in." Walker calmly stated.

"Alright but who are your inside men I need to know for when we regain control of the situation I want to be able to get your men out as fast and safe as possible." Garion requested

"Their names are Carlos Sandoval and Trent Malloy…. We've known them for years. They are both part of some type of department in law enforcement. They are resourceful and smart." Walker informed the Chief

"Just exactly how will you get a hold of them we've have not been able to establish radio contact with anyone."

"We've had both Trent and Carlos take in hidden cell phones…. I know what you're thinking but these cell phones are so small that they can be hidden almost anywhere and go through and transmission block." Trivette enlightened the Chief

" Alright then contact those men of yours and get your wife out of there… but I want you to remember to update me so my men don't have any surprises and also so that you can have the proper back up." Chief Garion instructed Walker and Trivette

" We wouldn't think of doing anything less now would we Trivette." Walker said approving with the Chief

" Well what are you waiting for go."

With that simple saying Walker and Trivette ran for Walkers truck.

_BRIIIINNNNGGG BRIIIIINNNNNGG_

"Trivette…….yes…… No……..Just get here okay we've got a situation." Trivette spoke into his phone.

"What was that." Walker questioned "Gage and Sidney got a call from Gordon Cahill he's seen the news and told Gage and Sid to tell you that he was going to keep Angela at his place until this mess is over."

Walker just nodded while driving

"Trivette I need you to phone Trent and Carlos and tell them 3:00 is when we need them to call us and give us information on Landersen."

"Alright let's just get your wife out of there." Trivette responded

IN THE PENITENTIARY

Alex huddled in the corner of her cell _Why Why oh Why didn't I just tell Walker I was pregnant I know he would of understood but why was I so scared why didn't I just say surprise here is number two even though number one is only fourteen months old_ Alex Thought as tears ran down her face _Why oh Why_

Alex would have continued to cry except for the turning of keys……. to her cell.

"Well well well Mrs. Walker it looks like it won't be long till I kill that insufferable child that grows in your pathetic womb…. Your precious husband has wasted six precious hours. Six hours of were I could have been gone and you could have been safe in his arms expecting another child planning." Landersen taunted

" Shut up you ingrate you beast you you you MONSTER walkers going to come here and kick your petty little…." Alex was interrupted.

"Now for such a sweet lady to use such Language I guess there is only one way to fix that temper of yours Mrs. Walker." Landersen pondered while walking around

SLAP SLAP

SLAP

"You ungrateful whore you don't deserve to lie I should kill you and that little brat growing inside of you right now….. but I must keep my temper I have better… yes much better things in store…."

Just at that moment the cell door opened again…..

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to Doctor Handorazeio you see he works as this penitentiary's doctor and he is going to tell us how far along you are and if abortion is still and option."

Alex gasped and grabbed her stomach _No no not my baby please I'll do anything but no not my baby… _Her body shook and trembled _this can't be happening no please_ Tears silently fell down her face as doctor Handorazeio walked toward her while Landersen just laughed and left the room locking the both inside.

"Well Mrs. Walker lets get this over with." The doctor said devoid of emotion

" How can you do this how can you help this man you're no better than he is and you call yourself a doctor how can you do this." Alex yelled

" It's quite simple you see Landersen has my daughter under his 'protective custody' which means I screw up or lie to him I lose someone I love to but think of it this way at least you never knew this child."

"How dare you how dare you I've loved this child even before I knew I was pregnant and you are willing to take away this child's life even before I'm able to get to know it and never be able to give it life how can you be so uncaring so cruel." Alex responded in a harsh whisper

"Think what you may but you know nothing of me or of my situation you are all the same thinking oh how bad can it really be well my daughter is six years old and I've only known her for three so if taking away your child means more time with mine I would gladly do it." He sneered

"You're a cold hearted beast…. I pity you're child." Alex spit on him

"Yes well what do I care." He said as he approached her

AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION WHILE CALLING SOME FRIENDS

"Trent, Carlos we have only two hours to go are you close enough to be able to get to the prisoners and talk to them." Walker questioned over the phone

"Carlos is close enough to give medical attention to those who need help while I can move prisoners around." Trent replied "But we don't know if we can get near Alex…"

"Alright just try you're but to get close to her and find her and make sure she knows we're trying to get her out." Walker quickly told Trent

"Walker I need to tell you some thing." Trent whispered through the phone

"Trent why so quiet what is wrong is their someone with you is your cover blown." Walker questioned

"No walker its about Alex……"

"What about Alex" Walker demanded

"We'll fifteen minutes ago Landersen sent Doctor Handorazeio to see if to see if Alex….."

"To see if Alex could what Trent what does Landersen want the doctor to see about is she sick what." Walker questioned

" Walker I don't know how to say this but Landersen wants to see if it's still possible for Alex to have and abortion without hurting her…… I'm so sorry." Trent whispered.

Walker felt tears grow in his eyes _he just couldn't believe what Trent had told him he just couldn't he had to get in their and get in their now but only if there was a way _

"Walker are you alright." Gage wondered

"Yeah but my resolve to get Alex out has double a thousand fold." Walker announced "Trent get back to work." With that he hung up the phone

"Alright Gage Sidney do you think that you could find a way into the penitentiary." Trivette Questioned

"Shorty and I have gone over these blue prints time and time again I don't know if there is any way in let alone a way out I don't know what Landersen was thinking but the only way in is through the sewage pipes and the only way out of the sewage pipes is through a drain that is ohhhh I don't know six inches wide and twenty feet long I don't know about you but it seems impossible I mean it would take months for them to make a whole big enough for even the smallest man to get through." Gage announced

Walker slowly walked over to where Gage was and started studying the blueprints after around ten minutes….

"Walker you seem awfully quite you've got something on you mind now what is it." Sid demanded

Walkers face just started to smile

"I've got it." He announced

"Got What." Gage, Trivette, and Sidney all asked and the same time with absolutely puzzled expressions

" How to get them out…" he moved over so they could all see the blue prints and what he had in store." All right this is what we do…….?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the penitentiary

Alex sat down crying _ why why didn't I tell him when I first knew that I was pregnant was it that hard was I that scared_ Alex wondered

Flash Back Earlier that day

"Congratulations Mrs. Walker you are eight weeks pregnant." Dr. Ellis said

"What… I can't be." Alex said while at the same time she started to cry _ what if walker doesn't want to have a baby this soon I know we discussed continuing a family but we were going to wait until Angela was older._

"Mrs. Walker are you alright." Doctor Ellis broke into her thoughts " you know that there is another option and we have procedures if you do not well you know."

"Yes I know and that Is not an option I just have to find a way to tell Walker I'm just scared and all you know with Angela what happened."

"Well Mrs. Walker that is something else I need to discuss with you. With your past experience with your first pregnancy we will be wanting to track this pregnancy with the best equipment and have you check in weekly just in case. You also know that this pregnancy will be tricky and it is a high risk but I believe the sooner we have a sonogram then we will be able to decide when you need to be on maternity leave and all those details. And Alex good luck on telling Walker."

"Thank you doctor we knew we should wait but I'm just so scared but I guess I've got to tell him." Alex gave the doctor a brave smile.

"Good Luck I'll contact you later this week."

With that Alex walked out of the room

END FLASHBACK

That had only been a couple of hours ago she had thought that after her meeting with Landersen then she would go to his office and surprise him with the good news. She knew he'd be scared but that it would be easier to tell him know then to wait until she started to show anymore than she had. She also knew he'd be scared shins the painful and dangerous pregnancy with Angela the would have to be careful. But how could Landersen ever think that he had a right to tell Walker or to even think that he could exterminate her child . she would rather fight with all her might and die rather than allow her child to be aborted.

Alex's head jerked up as she heard the scuffling of feet coming toward her cell. As her door opened she could make our four people _ what the why are_.

"Well how my broad doing today." Landersen mocked "it's time doctor Handorazeio and his two assistants should be done exterminating that brat in about ten minutes. Then well I'll make sure you can never have children again.

"You make me sick… I will fight you all the way you will go to hell for this." Alex screamed.

"Well I have to go I'll be back in about ten minutes." Landersen said in a laughing voice while he walked out and locked the door.

Doctor Handorazeio knelt down in front of Alex and said in a soft voice "I'm sorry I really am but it is either your child or mine…."

WHAM

Dr. Handorazeio was suddenly cut off as the man standing behind him knocked him out.

"Alex are you alright." The first man asked

"Trent, Carlos what are you doing here I thought you'd gone to L.A. for a case." Alex asked in a confused voice still not sure what exactly was happening

"That was are cover Walker actually had us set up in here as a corrupt nurse and guard…"

Alex had to stifle a laugh at the thought of Carlos pretending to be a nurse but so far she hadn't had any luck.

"Anyways ," Trent tried to continues "Walker contacted us and since I was able to move prisoners Carlos convinced Landersen to allow me to come along in case you decided to fight back"

Alex was shocked she'd never felt such relief but at the same time such despair and horror at the thought that both Trent's and Carlos's cover were about to get blown because of her.

"Alex we know what you're thinking." Carlos said as he set hi hand on her shoulder " but Walker was going to pull us out with in the week we were just lucky enough that we hadn't been pulled out when Landersen had decided to set of a riot or else you'd be in a lot more trouble."

Alex started to cry with relief _ I can go home soon I can't wait to see Walker and Angela and give them the news_

"Thank you" Alex said in a soft voice but in a louder more secure voice she asked "But what now ? Landersen has us locked in her and there is no way out thru the ceiling."

"We Wait." Trent answered

"WHAT… you mean just sit here until Landersen tries to kill us." Alex asked in a shocked voice

"Actually that is an yes and no answer we wait until Walker comes to get us so far they've taken over half of the penitentiary and so they've decided to actually cut out the part of the back wall while at the same time keeping Landersen preoccupied don't worry Walker and Trivette will come and get us out while Gage, Sidney and Captain Anders send a swat tem to charge the entrances and keep Landersen occupied." Carlos explained while Trent started to block the cell door with tables and chairs ….. the only entrance to the room that Landersen could get in through.

RING RING RING RING

"Carlos can you get the cell its most likely Walker." Trent called out

"Sanchez"

"Carlos is Alex with you." Walker asked

"Yeah why don't you talk to her while Trent and I finish blocking of the door." As soon as Carlos had said that he handed the phone to Alex who looked at him quizzically

"Hello." Alex said in a cautious voice

"Alex." Walker practically yelled with delight "are you okay did hey hurt you did he touch you or the baby because if he did I swear I will kill him he will wish he was never born."

"I'm okay Walker I'm just a little worse for r wear and the baby's okay . I'm so sorry you had to find out from Landersen I would have told you but I was so scared. And…"Alex started rambling and crying

"Shh baby its going to be okay nothing is going to happen to you or the baby at them moment we are setting up to get you out… do you think you can hold on for a little longer. "Walker questioned

"Yes"

"alright let me talk to Trent and baby I love you more than anything."

"Me too be careful." That being said Alex stood up and gave the phone to Trent while they talked on the phone she could begin to see the glow of red where they were beginning to cut through the wall

BANG BANG BANG

Sorry for taking so long to update thanks to everyone who kept encouraging me I'm half way done typing chapter seven and the epilogue


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and what not I must say it is a record two chapters in two days

Chapter 7

Alex whipped her head around just in time to see Trent and Carlos get shot to the ground. She also saw Landersen and his men trying to force open the door.

"You witch I will kill you ." Landersen screamed "You and your runt to be born."

Alex was shocked he looked like he'd been beaten in the head several times and there he was threatening her _ what can I do I will not be useless_

Then Alex saw it the gun Carlos had dropped. Alex started her way towards the gun while Landersen and his men continued to shoot at the door . Alex picked up the gun and aimed it at Landersen.

"Stop shooting or I swear I will shoot." Alex screamed

Landersen began to laugh "Do you really think you have the guts to pull that trigger and shoot me that is funny you are just a broad with no guts."

Alex wasted no time she shot at his toupee and tit went flying off

"Why you B…"

"What were you saying about me not having the guts I swear I will kill you if you even raise that gun." Alex spitted out with venom.

"That goes for us as well." Many voices sounded around Alex

"Walker." Alex practically screamed while Landersen and his men turned around to face Walker, Trivette, Gage, Sidney, Anders, Trent, and Carlos all ready to kick some serious but.

"Put your hands in the air now."

While Trivette and the others started to escort Landersen out Walker ran to Alex and passionately kissed her. "I've missed you so much never pull a stunt like that again I don't know what I'd do I've never been so scared in my life."

"me either cowboy me either… but why didn't Carlos or Trent die."

"We'll love I made sure they had bullet proof vests and they were just the decoy to get Landersen to get out of his hiding place I've never been more ready in my life to kill someone I'm just glad it wasn't just me I don't think I could have held my temper." Walker whispered " I love you so much never put me through that hell again."

"Never willingly Cowboy Never."

"Lets go home and see Angela and break the news to your father about another grandchild and Alex I'm more excited than I ever thought I could be I will admit that I was scared because of the complications with Angela but I've always wanted more kids."

"I know Walker lets go home."

With all that said Walker slipped his arm around his wife as the walked to the paramedics to make sure she was okay and then head over to the ranch and their baby girl to break the news of a new walker.

----LATER THAT NIGHT---------

As Alex held onto her little girl walker was calling Dr. Ellis in order to set up an appointment for later that week.

"Daddy I hope that you aren't to worried." Alex questioned her father

"I'm not that worried I'm more ecstatic I just hope that the pregnancy goes well and I want to be here when you give birth so me and Angela will have some time together" Gordon Cahill answered

Walker walked back into the room and sat next to Alex "Well sweetheart it seems we have an appointment set up for two weeks and for some reason Dr. Ellis seemed extremely excited" Walker said in a puzzled voice "Do you have any idea why he would be acting like that"

Alex looked up at him in a puzzled voice "I have no clue I guess we'll just have to talk to him." Just as she finished saying that Angela started to cry "I guess that means it's time for bed." Alex said as she sat up holding the baby

"I'll go put Angela to bed why don't you say goodnight to your dad and get some sleep." Walker suggested while taking the baby.

"I think I'll do that I am pretty tired." Alex admitted "Night dad, night Walker, night Baby."

"G'night" Walker and Gordon said in unison

That being said she walked upstairs to her bed wondering what Doctor Ellis was so excited about


End file.
